Summon Monsters
by DarkAngel8
Summary: This is basically about the origins of the summon monsters.
1. Bahumat

Bahumat 

Bahumat 

A small group of people ran around the small green valley as a deafening roar shook the place. They were all carrying assorted weapons but their attention was focused mainly on the mouth of the wooded valley were crashing noises could be heard. As they reached half way down they spilt up, encircling the place with military precision. One girl broke off to a circle created with flame and stone fixed at the very end of the valley. Once there she grabbed up a book and took up her position. The other ran into their assigned places along the stretch of the area from the mouth leading down to the circle. At once the ones nearest the edge began calling out something that sounded like taunts but were not in any recognisable language. The distant roars grew louder and nearer as more of the team began calling. When one roar echoed almost on top of them they all immediately fell back around the circle and continued the jeers. 

At the green mouth of the sunlit valley appeared a monster. It was very tall, but thin and lithe with wings that exceeded what was required to support the body providing extra speed and agility. Black scales gleamed on the dragon's thin back and a long tail flicked back and forth behind it. It's eyes were a glowing yellow and a thin layer of skin made a small black curved frill where horns would normally have been. Its mouth was pulled back to reveal sharp fangs. The wings drew back as it began a streamlined but fast glide towards the assembled people. 

The girl began reading quickly the Cetran words of the book. With every sentence the dragon king neared howling with rage. The girl refused to hurry over the words lest they should fail. The dragon reared as it approached them so not to overshoot its target, as it did so its dark shadow fell across the valley. It lifted its head on its thin spiked neck to plunge down on top of them, the instant it did the words were completed. As its downward lunge began it became rapidly smaller glowing in green light until with a flash it disappeared. 

Its shadow left the valley and all that happened was a single glowing blood red orb of Materia dropped at the feet of the assembled team in the circle. One of the men stooped down to pick it up in his hand. After giving it a quick examination he laughed. 

"The great and wild dragon king is now a lowly summon monster."

The girl who'd read the words reached over and took it from him. And rolled the orb in her hand. 

"Welcome Bahumat. You are the first and a powerful first you are." 


	2. Shiva

Shiva 

Shiva 

Snow fought against the skin of the very weary team. They were all cold but unfortunately not lost, or they might have had a reason to leave. But they refused point blank to leave without what they came for in this place Gaea's Cliff. The walked on and on through the rocky tunnels until they came to their goal.

It looked like a shell; a shell made of blue ice. After some bickering and verification that this was what they were looking for they surrounded it. One of them, a dark haired female, drew out a hunting knife from her pack and chipped away at a small section of the outer layer. 

"Wow."

The whole group clustered around to take their turn at looking through the small crack. This seemed to satisfy any doubt in their minds about what they were looking at. After taking her turn to check a girl stalked over to the pile of coats and packs that had been left by them at the cave's mouth. Pulling out a particularly large one she reached inside to draw out a book, both the girl and the book were the same ones as before. 

"Erin! Hurry up!"

The girl, now known as Erin, sighed and ran across the snowy rock back over to the shell. She paused to glare as the spiky haired boy who'd called her. 

Once again they moved around in a strategic form. When they were evenly spaced around they oversized ice shell they drew a knife each. The whole thing seemed very pre-planned, down to the very equipment. Erin however was a few metres away from the shell sat on the ground ready to read from the book. 

At once the rest of the team lunged forward and started to hack away at the outer blue ice shell. It took only a few minutes to completely decimate the blue shell. After it was shattered only a very thin ice wall was left with a frosty shine that prevented them being able to see the centre. The team all backed away keeping their eyes locked on the wall. The ground rumbled and a few leapt back. Small cracks started to appear at the beginning of the top of the wall. 

They clustered behind Erin and the book. The rumbling got even more intense and the cracks lengthened. 

One shimmering blue hand broke the fragile ice at the top of the rugged wall. The creature pulled itself out of its bed to glare in rage at its wakers. It looked vaguely human, with a blue aura around its grey tinted skin. Its clothes were a light pink colour but very few. Turquoise hair gleamed and swept behind it. 

As soon as it appeared Erin began to read the Ancients words. The ice queen's vision swept angrily over them all. One perfect arm swept gracefully above its head and long cold fingers unwound. A tiny point of purest white light formed in its palm with a high pitched humming noise that got louder as it gained intensity. Soon the ice light illuminated the whole cave. 

The cold spirit looked upon her victims as she brought her deadly spell up to be thrown, just as she was about to hurl it the one reading from the book looked up and smirked. 

The tall blue monster vanished in a blaze of green light that was a sharp contrast to its natural blue. From the top of the broken shell a simple glimmering red Materia orb fell sounding like a silver bell. 

The tall male once again bent down to retrieve it. He tossed it into the air and caught it smiling at the bell like noise it made.

"Well, now we have the ice queen, not as close as Bahumat that time."

The spiky haired boy picked it from his hands and tilted it in the cold sunshine.

"Shiva. Not so great as our dragon king, but still royalty all the same." 


End file.
